Sunshine Valley Transcript
Sydney is sitting at her desk at home, staring at her phone screen. To: Morsha �� ❤ ��- 5:45 PM 'Morsha.' To: Morsha �� ❤ ��- 5:45 PM 'Morsha...' To: Morsha �� ❤ ��- 5:46 PM 'I'm changing your contact name to The Worst Person I've Ever Met.' To: The Worst Person I've Ever Met - 5:48 PM '(Screenshot Attached)' To: The Worst Person I've Ever Met - 5:49 PM 'You're not allowed to sit at our table when you get back.' To: The Worst Person I've Ever Met - 5:50 PM 'I'm telling everyone to ignore you if you try texting them.' To: The Worst Person I've Ever Met - 5:50 PM 'What do you think it'll feel like to have even Courtney ignoring you?' --- To: Morsha �� ❤ �� - 6:32 PM 'Please answer me.' · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 16:46 Remove Andrew Gaidry (#YIKES) · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 16:47 Manage Maya Rice After sending entirely too many texts to Morsha who Sydney has officially decided is no longer worth her time or effort if she's going to act like such a bitch, Syd decides that she can settle for texting another friend. She's still a little annoyed with Courtney, and she wouldn't bother texting Shanelle even if she had her number. Nova's probably too busy doing homework or taking notes to respond. She settles for Mitzi, trusting that she'll get a quick and enthusiastic response. To: Zee - 6:34 PM 'Hey Zee. What are you up to?' She hits send, expecting to hear her phone buzz within a minute or two. A minute passes. No response from Mitzi. Another minute, still no response. Sydney waits until five minutes have gone by before sending another text. To: Zee - 6:39 PM 'Zee? Are you dead or something?' · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 16:57 Remove Maya Rice Sydney's close to giving up on Mitzi and pursuing texting Courtney instead when she finally gets a response. She frowns when she reads Mitzi's texts. To: Zee - 6:41 PM 'Reese? As in, the Reese who's a mega bitch and totally broke your heart?' · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 17:15 · Edited Remove Maya Rice To: Zee - 6:44 PM 'Does that mean you two are dating again? You deserve better than that, Zee.' · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 17:14 · Edited Remove Maya Rice Sydney rolls her eyes, fed up with how naive Mitzi is. To: Zee - 6:47 PM 'Whatever, Zee. I have to go. I'll talk to you later.' · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 17:22 Remove Trashley Marie Ariel and Sara sat around the kitchen table with their Aunt Denise and talked about the event of the school day, Sara pulls out her cell phone to look at her text from Jax and reads it worriedly. "Sara, phone away or it gets taken away again!" Smiling quickly she puts it away. Sorry Auntie. Just Jaxon again ha. Where were we? Oh right. Ari! How was book club today." Rolling her eyes Ariel nods. "Well we were talking about something that might interest you. Gay rights. It was in an article we had to read." Smiling Sara sighs. "Well, I hope it was all kind." Ariel nods. "Always. You know I would never be mean about that kind of stuff." Denise looks between them as they talk calmly. "Your exactly like you're mother and I were you know. Never really fighting or arguing, just debating. Kind to each other." Looking down Sara smiles sadly. "That's because her and I are all we have. If we didn't act calm we wouldn't have that. We need each other, so why each other down." Ariel gets tears in her eyes and blinks them away as she holds her sisters hand. · Reply · · 23 July 2016 at 21:27 Remove Trashley Marie "Night loves. Good luck tomorrow on your first day Sara. I won't be home to send you off. The bakery needs me for a big order." Sara nods. "As long as I have Jax and Ari I will be good." "All right. Remember, school is at 7 and Ari you said there is like an assembly right?" Ari nodded. "Yeah, night." She hugs her aunt and sister and kisses there foreheads. "Night." Sara responds doing the same for them. They all departure for there room. Sara takes her usual medication and Denise pours her usual glass of wine whilst she read her latest romance novel. · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 22:03 Remove Jerith Walker Courtney sits on her bed, staring at her phone. Shanelle still hadn't responded. Her hands start to shake. Finally she loses control and throws her phone down; it bounces off her bed and lands on the floor. "I HATE this place!!" She isn't sure what she means by 'this place'--probably the world. She doubles over, crying. Crying again. She's bored of this by now, but really has no means to stop it. Better to just let it happen. Her bedroom door opens, and her father hurries in and kneels down in front of her. He brushes a strand of hair out of her face. "Sweetie. Sweetie, what's wrong?" Responding would be difficult while crying and distraught, so she doesn't bother trying. His gaze falls to her arms, he brushes his fingers along them and lifts them gently. "What happened here?" Crying is still the only response. "You know you can talk to me about anything that's going on, right? And if you feel overwhelmed by anything, I'll help you sort it out. Things don't have to be as difficult as they seem. I can help you. You'll be okay." She wraps his arms around his neck and buries her face in his shoulder. He holds and comforts her. · Reply · 23 July 2016 at 22:58 Remove Trashley Marie Ariel and Sara woke early and got ready. Ariel, per usual, wore a flannel shirt with rolled up sleeves and a graphic tee with skinny jeans and high top shoes. Her hair was brushed through and messily tyed up. No make required, her eyelashes were long enough, her eyes lips looked pretty enough, and her skin was as clear as day. Sara brush through her bedtime tangles and let it flow into beautiful waves of strawberry blonde beauty. Her green eyes were so bright, she made them brighter by adding a black line under and above her eye, she fluffed for lashes with the latest mascara she was using and wore a light pink gloss on her lips. Her outfit was a short white dress that hung over the shoulders and shore a tan tank top underneath to sort of hide her shoulders. She had on sandals that wrap around her calves and a golden silk head ties wrapped around. She was going for the goddess look today, only failing by a golden glow and angels singing with a harp. "Sara! Come on, get in the damn car!." Ariel yelled soon after honking the horn. Sara groaned and ran out, grabbing her bag on the way. "What are you wearing?" Sara rolled her eyes. "The dress better not be too short." Ariel says quietly as she focuses on the road and pulling out of the drive way. "It isn't, swear." Nodding Ariel smiles. "So, which goddess are we today?" Sara shrugged, "I don't really know. It is a character from my computer game." Shaking her head Ariel looks over to her sister with a quick glance and then back at the road. "You are just always in your own world and fantasies." Sara nodded, looking out the window, lost almost. · Reply · · 24 July 2016 at 07:02 · Edited Remove Maya Rice (hey nyall,) · Reply · · 14 October 2016 at 23:25 Remove Jerith Walker "Oh, we're here." Zach mutters when they pull in. He gets out of the car as well, glancing around doubtfully. "Are you...sure that's okay?" he doesn't want to bring up parents in case, you know, patronizing, but. · Reply · 14 October 2016 at 23:33 Remove Maya Rice "Yeah, yeah, it's fine," Syd says, waving a hand dismissively. "I don't even think my parents will be home for another hour, so you won't have to worry about them bothering you." Her nose wrinkles at the thought. "God, believe me, they would /bother/ you." Juliette, getting out of the car as well, speaks up. "They aren't that bad, Syd." "They're not bad," Syd responds, leading the two toward her house. She grabs her keys from her pocket, unlocks the front door. "They're just annoying." · Reply · 14 October 2016 at 23:36 Remove Jerith Walker "All right." he tries to calm himself down as he approaches the door to the house of Sydney Tsui. · Reply · 14 October 2016 at 23:43 Remove Maya Rice (he opens the door the walls are covered in pics of morsha he closes the door) · Reply · · 14 October 2016 at 23:44 Remove Andrew Gaidry (SYDNEYS M.... I SHOULDVE KNOWN) · Reply · · 14 October 2016 at 23:45 Manage Write a reply... Maya Rice Syd swings the door open, strolling inside. The entryway is decorated neatly, with framed pictures and various little trinkets that Sydney's mother has collected over the years. "You can wait in the living room," Syd says, gesturing off toward another room to her right. "Or the kitchen," she gestures again. "Anywhere you want, really." Syd turns around to face Juli and Zach. "I'll try to get ready in less than an hour...no promises, though." · Reply · 14 October 2016 at 23:49 Remove Jerith Walker Would he make conversation with Juliette in the meantime? He smiles softly. "Take your time." (from Shanelle, ofc) To: Syd - 3:36 PM 'So Whos Asked You Out To Home Coming?' · Reply · · 15 October 2016 at 00:00 Remove Maya Rice Juli laughs at Zach. "Believe me, she will." Syd rolls her eyes at Juliette before hurrying off toward the stairs leading to the second floor, eventually disappearing off into a hallway and then into her room. She's just opened her closet when a text comes through. She wonders for a moment if perhaps it's Nova again...and then she cringes when she sees who it's really from. God. She needs to get a new phone number. Sydney initially considers lying over admitting she doesn't yet have a date, but if she told Shanelle that she was going with someone and then didn't show up to Homecoming with them... To: Shanelle �� - 3:37 PM 'I don't have a date yet...but by the end of tonight I will.' · Reply · 15 October 2016 at 00:08 Remove Jerith Walker Zach sits down on a couch and waits awkwardly. He lets himself feel a bit of excitement for the evening's events. His leg jiggles. To: Syd - 3:37 PM 'HaHa Good Luck With That!' · Reply · 15 October 2016 at 00:12 Remove Maya Rice Syd sets her phone down on top of her dresser after responding to Shanelle, searching through various dresses she has hanging in her closet. Nothing seems quite good enough. Sydney frowns when her phone vibrates again. Picking it up with a sigh, her frown intensifies at Shanelle's message. Who the hell did she think she was? To: Shanelle �� - 3:38 PM 'What do you mean, "good luck with that"? Do you think nobody's going to ask me?' · Reply · 15 October 2016 at 00:15 Remove Jerith Walker Shanelle stops replying. · Reply · 15 October 2016 at 00:18 Remove Maya Rice Unfortunately for Shanelle, her lack of response isn't going to stop Sydney from sending more texts. She continues searching through her closet, digging out a pair of heels before sending another pair of texts. To: Shanelle �� - 3:41 PM 'Shanelle?' To: Shanelle �� - 3:41 PM 'Answer me.' · Reply · 15 October 2016 at 00:21 Remove Jerith Walker She ignores these. · Reply · 15 October 2016 at 00:22 Remove Maya Rice Syd narrows down her dress selection to about five dresses, going back and forth between each option, considering which will look best. She continually glances back at her phone, waiting for it to vibrate and light up, but...nothing. She picks it up again. To: Shanelle �� - 3:45 PM 'Are you pissed because Nova was the first of us to get a date?' To: Shanelle �� - 3:46 PM 'I wouldn't have expected it either, but I'm happy for her.' To: Shanelle �� - 3:46 PM 'You should be happy for her, too. She's your friend, isn't she?' · Reply · · 15 October 2016 at 00:24 Remove Maya Rice Juliette, after a bit of silence, decides she can at least try to talk to Zach. "So," she begins, looking over at him. "How did you meet Sydney?" · Reply · 15 October 2016 at 00:26 Remove Jerith Walker Still no response from Shanelle. "Uh--" He had been thinking about Kaleb when Juliette spoke. He's about to say something along the lines of, 'As in, when did I officially start talking to her?' but realizes that would sound creepy. And he didn't know how open Sydney was to sharing these sorts of things. So he sticks with, "Long story." · Reply · 15 October 2016 at 00:29 Remove Maya Rice Sydney tosses aside a clingy black dress with thin, see-through fabric stitched into the sides of it. One down, four more to consider. She eyes the remaining dresses, almost wishing that someone else could make the decision for her...realistically she knew that she would never allow for that to happen, but it was nice to imagine herself being capable of taking someone else's advice. Syd glances over at her phone, resisting the urge to pick it up again. She wasn't going to send another text, not until she had her dress picked out. Sydney spends a few more minutes switching between the dresses, holding them up to her body and staring at herself in the mirror, trying to decide...eventually she lays them each out across her bed and stares, stares until finally she decides. Leaning forward, Syd runs her fingers along the fabric of one of the dresses. It's a deep red, not quite as dark as her hair, but still far from a vibrant shade of crimson. The dress is soft and silky to the touch, sleeveless, and incredibly short. Honestly, it would probably serve better as a shirt than a dress, but Sydney was sure she could make it work. Moving to her dresser to grab a hold of her phone now that she's made a decision, Syd pauses. Her gaze scans across the various make-up products she has scattered along her dresser, eventually focusing in on one of them. Forgetting about her phone for the moment, she reaches forward and picks up a tube of bright red lipstick. Syd runs her fingers along the outside of it, feeling the grooves of the text that has been printed onto it. Although she's not aware of the fact, the corners of her lips curl up into a small smile. Popping the top off of the tube, Sydney begins to roll the lipstick up, lifting it and holding it up to her lips while staring at herself in the mirror. She makes a noise that's halfway between a laugh and a scoff. Her gaze flicks down to the tube for another moment. "You can't just leave me alone, can you?" Sydney rolls her eyes, unsure as to whether she's doing it in response to herself or in response to the thoughts and memories of Morsha that are starting to resurface in her mind. Shaking her head, Syd looks back up into the mirror. A smug smile forms on her face. "I guess I'll just have to steal your look, then," she murmurs as she applies the lipstick. Once she's finished, she clicks the lid back into place and sets the tube back on her dresser, taking a moment to admire herself in the mirror. Even without her dress she already looks incredible. Sydney laughs, going to retrieve the red dress she'd chosen, wondering what Morsha could say if she could see her right now. Syd slips into the dress easily, zipping herself up and then returning to the make-up at her dresser. She works on finishing up her look, settling for minimal make-up -- the combination of the red dress and her lipstick will surely make her look more than stunning. -- Juliette chuckles at Zach's response, eyebrows raising a bit. "You too, huh?" There's a friendly, teasing smile on her face. · Reply · · 15 October 2016 at 00:52 Remove Jerith Walker "Me too?" he questions, eyebrows raising in response. · Reply · 15 October 2016 at 12:30 Remove Maya Rice Juli's smile widens. "Meeting Sydney is...well, a long story for me as well." She thinks back to when they'd first spoken. "She used to have this massive crush on my younger sister...they probably haven't talked for years now, though." · Reply · 15 October 2016 at 13:20 Remove Jerith Walker "Does she go to the school? Your sister, that is." · Reply · 15 October 2016 at 13:22 Remove Maya Rice Juliette nods. "Yeah. She's a sophomore like Syd and...you?" She tilts her head, unsure at to whether or not Zach actually /is/ a sophomore. She's sort of assuming. · Reply · 15 October 2016 at 13:38 Remove Jerith Walker "Um..." he takes a moment to figure out what she's asking. "Yeah, I'm a sophomore." he guesses. · Reply · 15 October 2016 at 13:39 Remove Maya Rice "Yeah, I figured." She chuckles a bit. "Though I wasn't completely sure...Usually I know all sorts of things about the people at school, but...I'm assuming you don't go to the nurse's office that often?" If he did, she was sure that she would have known something about him. · Reply · 15 October 2016 at 13:51 Remove Jerith Walker He shakes his head, thinking. "I can't remember going up there before." · Reply · 15 October 2016 at 15:12 Remove Maya Rice "I probably would have met you if you had," She responds. "I'm the nurse's assistant, but..." She shrugs with a slightly sheepish smile. "Sometimes just the nurse. Ms. Weir doesn't really like to show up to work too often." · Reply · 15 October 2016 at 19:35 Remove Jerith Walker He continues to chat with her, being polite and smiling often, and showing curiosity about Syd. His leg probably doesn't stop jiggling. · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 13:22 Remove Maya Rice It takes Sydney quite a while to finish getting ready, but eventually she arrives downstairs, turning into the living room. "Sorry for taking so long," she says as she strolls over to Juliette and Zach. In all honesty, she wasn't even remotely apologetic for all the time she'd made them wait, but they were probably expecting an apology. Juli turns and looks up when Syd arrives, a bit relieved that she was finally done. It wasn't as if she wasn't enjoying speaking to Zach...it was just that it was harder to do so without Sydney around. Getting to her feet and retrieving her car keys from her pocket, she glances between the two. "Everyone's ready, then?" · Reply · · 16 October 2016 at 13:47 Remove Jerith Walker (relatable @ Juli) Zach was just about to ask about her, when-- "D-Don't worry about it." He gives a shy, encouraging smile. "You look great, Sydney." He heads for the door in response to Juli's question. · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 14:00 Remove Maya Rice Sydney beams at Zach's compliment, glad that at least /he/ was kind enough to acknowledge all the effort she'd put into her appearance. She side-eyes Juliette, waiting for /something,/ but... Syd huffs, shaking her head when Juli begins to follow Zach to the door. Just as they're about to exit, when Zach's turned away from them, Syd elbows Juliette gently to get her attention, gesturing toward Zach with a jerk of her head. Juliette frowns, puzzled. Syd smirks before softening her expression, gazing at Juli with what she hopes appears to be a mocking love struck expression. To push the point further home, she forms her hands into the shape of a heart, chuckling a bit and gesturing toward Zach again as she does so. Juliette rolls her eyes at Sydney, shaking her head. "Be nice," she mutters, tone and volume low. "I /am/ being nice," Sydney responds in a light, airy tone, hurrying on ahead of Juli to walk beside Zach. · Reply · · 16 October 2016 at 14:13 Remove Trashley Marie Sara hung up with Jax and immediately went into Ari's room. "Hey, party tonight. You are coming,no questions asked." Ariel rolled her eyes and fixed her glasses. "Excuse me? No, I have to study and this book-" Sara cut her sister off. "I'm gonna shower, you are coming!" Ari snickered. "Not in the shower..." Sara let out an exhausted groan. "Ariel!" Ari nodded in defeat. "Okay, whatever. Just give me time to shower Ms. 30 minute showers." Sara rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She then walked into the restroom and stepped into the shower. Ariel looked around her closet for something. She picked out some skinny jeans, a t-shirt that says "You're a 10, maybe on a pH scale. Because you are basic." (I laughed at myself. Send help) and her galaxy converse. (ha, so trendy) · Reply · · 16 October 2016 at 14:20 Remove Jerith Walker Zach hears the quiet laughing and muttering, but for once doesn't assume it's about him. He just assumes it's playful, girly chatter, and beams. Pure. He waits for them to pass through the doorway first, being a #Gentleman. · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 14:20 Remove Maya Rice Sydney gives a little nod to Zach as she passes by him, exiting her house and heading over to Juli's car. She waits by the back doors, leaning up against the car while Juliette and Zach approach. Juli makes her way to her car and unlocks the doors, slipping into the driver's seat. She starts up the car and presses her foot down onto the breaks, waiting for both Sydney and Zach to get inside. · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 14:28 Remove Jerith Walker Zach closes the door and begins to follow, but, "Uh--shouldn't we lock your house?" That probably sounded too demanding, especially considering it's /her/ house, not his. "Um. I mean." he glances off to the side. · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 14:34 Remove Maya Rice "Why bother?" Syd responds with a laugh and a shrug. "Life's no fun if you don't take a few risks every now and again." With that she gets into the car, climbing in and shutting the door behind her. · Reply · · 16 October 2016 at 14:39 Remove Jerith Walker "A-All right..." he says doubtfully, following. · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 15:05 Remove Maya Rice Once Syd and Zach are in the car, Juli starts to drive away, following the roads toward the direction of Ryan's house. · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 15:07 Remove Jerith Walker "Has it already started?" Zach checks his watch. · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 15:08 Remove Trashley Marie Sara hopped out of the shower and began to blow dry her hair. Ariel beat on the bathroom door and groaned "Take it to your room doofus." Sara groaned and walked out with the towel around her. She grabbed the hair dryer and jokingly stomped out. "There dork." Ari smirked at Sara and Sara laughed. They linked pinkys before separating. Ariel turned on the shower and hopped in. Sara closed her door and dried her hair. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and dropped the towel. She frowned to her self. "Not tonight...l She let a few tears slip. "But what if..I don't know.." She spoke aloud, almost as if someone could hear her. She wanted someone to hear. She thought of it as her mom hearing her. She dug through her drawers struggling to find it, she hadn't worn it in so long out of fear for being judged. · Reply · · 16 October 2016 at 16:40 Remove Trashley Marie (Wakin home I'll continue when I get there · Reply · · 16 October 2016 at 16:41 Remove Trashley Marie She pulled it out, it was so worn out, she didn't care. She slid on with ease and it flattened everything as well as it could. She smiled to herself in the mirror. She liked this version of herself better. She also slid on her boxer briefs. She walked over to her dresser and looked at the cosplay wigs. She chose one that matched her hair colors closest. She pinned and tied her hair up and placed a wig cap on. She slid on the wig and smiled to herself. She put on a blue and black plaid button up that was a size too big and a pair of skinny jeans. She put on some black vans just as Jax pulled up. Ari beat on the door. Sara walked out and and Ari looked at her. "He's gonna be pissed." Sara rolled her eyes and flipped her sister off as she walked passed her. Ariel's hair was tied back with a few stray pieces hanging low. She followed Sara to the front door and Sara opened it. Jax looked at his best friend and gasped. "There is no way you are wearing that! You aren't cosplaying to a high school party!" Sara looked down, "What if I'm not cosplaying." Ariel looked to her little sister, she smiled. -Finally. Just tell him.- Jax looked at her confused. "Explain." Sara shook her head and then looked up at him with a pasted smile. "I'm kidding. His name is Cameron. Cute isn't he?" It hurt her to fake this, but she wasn't ready, she cried so much when she told Ariel and her aunt... she couldn't imagine telling Jax. He might hate her... she couldn't risk that. Jax smirked. "Ugh, fine! We fly have time, get in the car. I still have tog eat *Ryan's* address so." Sara, Ari, and Jax all got into the he car and sat there. They all were on their phones, posting selfies as Jax looked for the party address. *the party is at Ryan's house right??* · Reply · · 16 October 2016 at 18:43 Remove Jerith Walker (!!!) · Reply · 16 October 2016 at 18:46 Remove Jerith Walker (and yes it's at his place, over in Corona Point)